One More Time
by morethanyouknow55
Summary: Ketika Yoongi menginginkan lebih dari teman satu malamnya, Park Jimin YoonMin Rate M Slight KookV and NamJin and Hoseok x someone
1. Chapter 1

**One More Time**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung ADEGAN 'ANU' dengan bahasa yang 'NGANU'. Ini baik dikonsumsi untuk ku tapi tidak untuk mu wahai adik-adik unyu!**

 **Note:**

 **\- Dosa ditanggung pembaca!**

 **\- Alangkah baiknya untuk tidak terbawa suasana.**

 **\- Sebelum memulai ada baiknya untuk membaca basmallah dan diakhiri dengan membaca istighfar 3x**

 **Happy nambah dosa guys :'v**

"Wow mengapa tubuhnya itu sangat seksi?"

Tangan ku mengusap selangkangan yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kebangkitan si 'adik kecil'.

"Ini hanya gambar dua dimensi tapi bisa membuatku ingin memuntahkan spermaku cuma-cuma."

Ujar ku tak berhenti mengusap selangkangan yang telah membentuk 'tenda' itu. Tak tahan dengan segera ku turunkan celana pendek beserta celana dalam sebatas lutut. Panjang, besar, dan berurat. Itu penisku yang sedikit memerah di ujungnya.

"Aku tak menyangka 'adik kecil' ku tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Kakak bangga pada mu!"

Ucapku penuh haru sambil mengusap-ngusap gemas si 'kecil' layaknya mengusap kepala holly, anjing peliharaan ku yang ku rawat sepenuh hati seperti si 'kecil' ini. Tak sia-sia memang.

"Ahhhhhhh~"

Desah ku mengalun dengan suara berat serak namun seksi. Bukannya aku kepedean tapi teman-teman semalam ku yang mengatakannya

Aku membuka lembar kertas selanjutnya. Lembar tersebut menampilkan gambaran seorang wanita cantik bertubuh molek dengan payudara besar montoknya yang menjepit sebuah penis besar. Tangan ku gatal. Ingin sekali meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal aset wanita tersebut.

"Ini! Aku ingin satu yang seperti ini tuhan! Payudara nya ohh ingin penis ku berada ditengahnya!"

Teriak ku penuh nafsu.

Penis ku mengacung tegak minta dipuaskan. Ini tak akan puas jika hanya beronani dengan melihat gambaran porno yang dirangkum dalam sebuah komik tersebut. Aku butuh yang lebih untuk menyelesaikan urusan ke-pria-an ini walau tak dipungkiri penis ku tegang hanya karna melihat gambaran dua dimensi ciptaan manusia yang bertubuh semok. Aku mesum? Ya dan ini wajar. 3 tahun menempati negeri asal model JAV fenomenal sekelas Maria Ozawa mana bisa aku menahan sisi mesum ku yang berada satu tingkat dari batas kewajaran.

Aku menggapai ponsel yang berada di meja nakas, mengotak-atik benda itu sehingga kini ia menampilkan sebuah cuplikan video dengan wanita cantik yang bugil sebagai modelnya.

Dalam cuplikan tersebut wanita bugil itu mengangkang lebar-lebar sehingga vagina montok itu menampilkan klitoris yang mengembang, jari-jari lentiknya menjepit kedua puting bulat imut itu dengan sensual. Mengundang kami, kaum adam untuk menyetubuhi wanita itu dengan brutal penuh nafsu. Belum lagi bibir semerah darah itu ia jilat dan gigit berulang-ulang. Sial ini terlalu menggoda! terlalu panas dan menggairahkan!

Ku mulai untuk mengocok dan mengurut penis ku ke atas dan ke bawah. Sungguh video mesum ini membuat ku bersemangat untuk mengolahragakan jari-jari tangan ini dengan giat. Kembali desahan keluar di kedua bibir ku ini dengan seksi dan penuh nafsu di dalamya. Semakin lama ku naikan tempo kocokan ku lebih cepat hingga kini ujung penis ku mengeluarkan sedikit sperma.

 _"Ahhh mmhh ahhh shh ahh~"_

"Ahhh ahh shhh ahhh~"

Desahan ku saling bersautan dengan si model video panas tersebut. Sampai pada detik dimana wanita itu dimasuki penis yang tanpa jeda langsung menggenjotnya brutal, membuat tangan ini lebih kuat dan cepat mengocok si 'kecil' yang gagah ini. Aku begitu menikmati kegiatan ke-pria-an ini. Bibir ku yang sedari tadi mengalunkan desahan-desahan ini menjadi saksi biksu bagaimana mesranya jari tangan dengan penis kebangaan ku saling melengkapi untuk kegiatan 'menyehatkan' ini.

Hingga dimana aku akan menemui puncaknya. Ponsel ku berdering. Tadi layar tersebut masih menampilkan wanita cantik yang vaginanya tengah digenjot penis, tapi kini layarnya menghitam menampilkan nama si pemanggil dan deringan nyaring tak henti-henti.

"Arghh sial padahal sudah hampir sampai!"

Teriak ku frustasi gagal untuk menggapai pelepasannya.

'Idiot bodoh is calling'

"Sial! Untuk apa si idiot ini nenelepon ku?!"

'Pip'

 _"Yakk Yoongi-hyung kau harus tau!"_

"Apa? Jika itu tak penting aku tutup."

 _"Jangan hyung! Kau akan menyesal bila melakukan itu!"_

"Ku tutup."

 _"Jangan! Ini Jimin hyung tentang Jimin!"_

Ku tegakkan tubuh ku tak peduli dengan keadaan dibawah sana yang meraung-raung minta di tuntaskan.

"Apa-apa? Cepat katakan! Tak usah berbasa-basi!"

 _"Hehe oke hyung dengarkan baik-baik. Jimin putus dengan kekasihnya. Taehyung, sahabatnya berulang tahun dan akan ada perayaan kecil-kecilan. Dan kau tahu harus apa?"_

Sudut-sudut bibir ku membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Bagus. Kau kirimkan saja alamatnya."

 _"Siap laksanakan hyung!"_

'Pip'

Aku matikan sambungan telepon itu.

"Rezeki anak soleh memang kkk~"

 **Namaku Min Yoongi. Berumur 25 tahun. Aku tertarik pada wanita dan pria cantik yang seksi. Dan juga tertarik mungkin juga sangat tertarik pada 'teman' satu malam ku, Park Jimin.**

Tbc!

Anjir ini siapa yang nulis :'v

Ketauan pan otak gw sucih dan penuh desah :'

Baca warningnya jangan lupa :'v

Kamu suka? Di voment noh :'v

Kamu gak suka? Udah terlanjur dibaca jadi di voment aja dulu :'v

Bye!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung ADEGAN 'ANU' dengan bahasa yang 'NGANU'. Ini baik dikonsumsi untuk ku tapi tidak untuk mu wahai adik-adik unyu!**

 **Note:**

 **\- Dosa ditanggung pembaca!**

 **\- Alangkah baiknya untuk tidak terbawa suasana.**

 **\- Sebelum memulai ada baiknya untuk membaca basmallah dan diakhiri dengan membaca istighfar 3x**

 **Happy nambah dosa guys :'v**

Manusia-manusia itu menggerakan tubuhnya dengan liar mengikuti alunan musik yang berdendang dengan kencang memekakan alat pendengar. Lampu yang berkedip-kedip, asap rokok yang mengepul di sudut-sudut ruangan, juga berbotol-botol minuman keras mengisi space setiap meja.

Ini lah dia perayaan kecil-kecilan yang Taehyung adakan di sebuah bar pinggir kota. Tak tahu apa motifnya yang jelas Taehyung ingin di usianya yang ke 23 ini menjadi sebuah kisah keliaran remaja menuju dewasa ala zaman sekarang. Hanya segelintir orang dan teman-teman terdekatnya yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan ini. Semua orang bergembira, hampir.

Di sudut sana terdapat seorang namja manis duduk dengan satu gelas berisikan minuman beralkohol yang tak tersentuh menemaninya. Dia menatap segerumulan orang yang sedang meliukan badannya aneh tak beraturan itu dengan jenuh. Tak ada mood untuk datang ke tempat penuh dosa ini, tapi ini adalah acara sahabat baiknya. Mau tak mau ia memenuhi undangan itu.

"Sendirian?"

Tanya seseorang tepat di telinganya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan menggoda.

"Butuh teman?"

Tanya nya lagi yang kini dengan kurang ajar memeluk dan mengelus pundak namja manis ini.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir ranum namja manis ini. Ia berusaha menampik tangan kurang ajar milik seseorang itu lalu menatap wajah tampannya dengan bosan.

"Lepaskan pelukan mu Tuan Min yang terhormat."

"Kekeke~ ada apa? Ku yakin orang yang habis putus cinta seperti mu membutuhkan pelukan hangat–

Dia menjeda perkataannya

–atau 'kehangatan' lainnya yang akan ku berikan cuma-cuma untuk mu."

Lanjutnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kau melacurkan diri mu pada ku? Maaf aku tak tertarik. Dan bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau mengganggu ku!"

Jawab si namja manis itu dingin dan ada sedikit emosi di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Wow santai cantik si tampan ini hanya ingin menghibur dan mungkin dihibur lubang mu."

"Sialan! Berhenti mengoceh Min bangsat Yoongi!"

Desis namja manis itu.

"Jiminie sayang kau belajar mengumpat untuk dirty talk kita di ranjang?"

 **Namanya Park Jimin. Umurnya 23 tahun ini. Sangat menyukai ice cream sekaligus sangat membenci Min Yoongi setelah 'insiden' itu terjadi.**

"Seriously Min kau banyak bacot tak berguna!"

Jimin meninggalkan pemuda Min itu dengan segala jenis umpatan yang ia serukan dalam hati. Tak akan berguna jika ia keluarkan umpatannya itu. Yoongi dan sifat gob*loknya itu tak akan menghiraukan umpatannya.

Yoongi, namja kurang ajar itu tersenyum separuh. Tidak berniat untuk mengejar si cantik, tentu! dia punya rencana lain untuk mengikat si cantik di tempat tidurnya malam ini.

Jarinyanya bergerak untuk mengusak helaian surai hitamnya kebelakang dengan keren. Sedikit terkekeh sebelum mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Dengar aku ingin dia berada di atas ranjang ku malam ini, segera laksanakan bagian mu."

"Baiklah sobat! Kau tunggu jadi saja."

Jawab seseorang di sebrang sana.

'Pip'

Yoongi mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Seringai berbahaya namun seksi itu menghiasi tampang rupawannya, beberapa wanita bahkan pria menjerit tertahan melihatnya. Sungguh Yoongi dan seringainya adalah kombinasi yang membahayakan kesehatan hati, jiwa, dan pikiran.

"A-ahh sayanghh~"

Desahan keluar dari mulut seksi namja manis itu mana kala seorang pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang mengecupi bahu mulusnya yang ter expose itu. Tangan pria itu menyelinap masuk pada kemeja yang namja manis itu kenakan. Mengusap-ngusap perut datar itu dengan sensual yang terkadang jemari nakalnya itu hinggap untuk sesekali memelintir puting mungil si manis begitu pula bagian 'keperkasaan' pria itu yang terus aktif menekan dan menggesek bagian tubuh montok namja yang berada dalam dekapannya itu.

'Brugh'

Pria yang tadi tengah asik memanasi mesin tempurnya itu terjungkal ke belakang setelah kesengajaan salah seorang namja manis lainnya menarik kerahnya kuat-kuat.

"Yakkk dasar banci Jeon Homo! Kau apakan sahabat ku hah?!"

Taehyung namja manis yang merasa kehilangan sentuhannya pun berbalik menatap sahabat manisnya yang sedang emosi. Terbukti dari nafasnya yang tak beraturan juga wajahnya yang terlihat memerah walau cahaya yang remang-remang.

"Jimin! Kau apa-apaan sih Jungkook jatuh kan!"

Ujarnya kesal lalu membantu Jungkook –pria yang terjungkal itu– berdiri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada mu yakk Kim Taehyung!"

Jimin membentak sahabatnya itu namun sayang sahabatnya itu, Taehyung tak memperdulikannya.

"Jungkook kau tak apa kan?"

"Ya sejauh ini tidak."

Jawab Jungkook mengusap sikutnya yang sedikit ngilu.

"Apa masalah mu sih?"

"Masalah? Aku tak ada masalah tapi kamu lah yang bermasalah!"

"Hei bro calm down ini sudah menjadi hal lumrahkan? Sex dan Bar. C'mon dude jangan pasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu kalau kau ingin akan ku pilihkan satu untuk mu."

Taehyung mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu sahabatnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Najis! Aku tak seperti itu! Dan asal kau tahu saja aku ini straight! normal! Aku sangat tahu pasti pilihan mu itu seperti apa!"

Jimin menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dari bahunya kesal. Jungkook yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya itu terkekeh geli. Kekasih? Ya Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 4 bulan yang lalu dimana Jungkook mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada Taehyung di bar ini tepat pada saat Jungkook berulang tahun.

"Wow! Penis pria pucat tempo hari itu tak membuat mu puas? Aku terkejud sekali! Banyak wanita maupun pria seksi ingin mencicipi penisnya itu! Bahkan aku pun penasaran bagaimana penis besar berurat itu masuk keluar lu–

"Ekhem"

Taehyung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah Jungkook berdeham dan memelototinya.

–ah itu tak penting."

Ucap Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook manja.

"Kau tahu hal ini Kim?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Ah- tidak ma-maksud ku tidak juga."

Jimin makin menatapnya tajam.

'Gulp'

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kepayahan.

"O-oke jadi se-sebenarnya...

Berkelanjutan...»

Ane update lagi ini :'v sorry kalo kelamaan ye itu juga kalau ada yg nunggu :'v

Big thanks buat yang ude review, favs, and follow :'v aylopyusomach :'v

Ane kurang ngerti sih cara bales review kakak dan adik yang cantik-cantik ini /abaikan :'v

Jadi maaf dah ya kalo ane kaga bales soalnya beda banget sama yang di wattpad :'v

Akhir kata tengkyuh so mach ma sistah n bro :'v


End file.
